Ya total
by Averno 10
Summary: Continuación de "Misión de espionaje"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, aquí está la continuación de "Misión de espionaje". Supongo que ya saben lo que voy a decir, pero, aún así: espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer ^^.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Estaba cansada, tenía frío y, sobre todo, estaba harta. Harta de aguantar a Kurenai, no durante el viaje, sino de camino a casa. Después de haberse separado del resto de sus compañeros no había dejado de hacerle preguntas. Que si cómo podéis estar juntos con lo distintos que sois, que si cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales, que si esto, que si lo otro… ¡Dios, estaba de los nervios! ¡Ni siquiera le daba tiempo a responder a ninguna de las preguntas! Durante media maldita hora de reloj, Kurenai, había estado hablando sola.<p>

**-Y, dime, ¿es romántico?**-inquirió la Yuhi, quién parecía dispuesta a seguir con su monólogo, hasta que fue interrumpida.-

**-Oh, ¡por Dios santo Kurenai! ¿No puedes estar callada durante 2 minutos? Ni siquiera tienen que ser 2, pero por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental o por lo que más quieras, ¡cállate un rato!**-estalló Anko, agitando los bazos en el aire conforme iba hablando.-

**-Bueno, bueno, vale, pero no creo que sea para tanto.-**

**-¡Media hora!**-dijo la Mitarashi como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque por la cara que puso Kurenai, parecía no entenderla. Entonces prosiguió.-**Llevas hablando SOLA media hora de reloj**.** Nunca había odiado tanto vivir tan lejos de las puertas de la aldea**-terminó de decir.-

**-¿Media hora? No seas exagerada.**-la de ojos rojos miró su reloj, para después con cara de "lo siento" decir.-**Ups…**

**-Tengo claro que no me voy a librar de un interrogatorio pero, ¿no puedes esperar hasta después de la cena?**-le pidió la peli-lila.-

**-Sí claro que puede esperar…**-le aseguró la de cabello negro.-**Pero no te escaquees, Mitarashi…**-advirtióla jounin con los ojos entrecerrados.-

**-Que no.**-rodó los ojos a la par que hablaba.-

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, cosa que Anko agradeció infinitamente. Kurenai, por su parte, tenía que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle a su amiga cuanto se le pasaba por la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Llegaron a casa unos 5 minutos después (entre el equipaje y la ropa, todavía, mojada por la tormenta, iban más lentas que de costumbre). Cuando se pusieron a preparar la cena, ya eran cerca de las 9. Solo cenaron un poco de arroz con carne y, enseguida, Kurenai se encargó de sentarse a hablar con Anko en la mesa de la cocina.<p>

**-¿Y bien?**-dijo la Yuhi, sonriendo de medio lado.-

**-¿Y bien, qué?-**dijo la Mitarashi, intentando evitar la conversación que, sabía, se avecinaba.-

-**Venga Anko, dijiste que no te escaquearías.**-dijo Kurenai rodando los ojos.-

**-Cierto, pero no dije que te lo pondría fácil.**-le espetó la peli-lila, para después, sacarle la lengua a su amiga.-

-**Vale, ¿qué te parece si yo te pregunto y tú me vas respondiendo?**-le preguntó la de ojos rojos.-

**-¿Acaso pensabas hacerlo de otra forma?**

**-Anko no te pongas a la defensiva…**-dijo la kunoichi de pelo negro.-

**-¡Arg! Está bien, pero, ¿podemos acabar con esto rápido?**-pidió la peli-lila.-

**-Vale, vale… A ver, ¿cuándo empezasteis a salir?**-inquirió, intentando evitar que se le remarcara en el rostro el esbozo de una sonrisa que, de seguro, irritaría a Anko.-

**-Eso ya te lo dije, en fin de año.**-contestó, empezando a sonrojarse.-

**-Pero no estuvisteis en la fiesta, ¿a dónde fuisteis?**-preguntó ahora sí, sin poder reprimir esa sonrisita; Anko se sonrojó con más fuerza.-

**-Al museo…**-dijo en voz bastante baja. Definitivamente, era la primera vez que Kurenai veía pasar vergüenza a su amiga hablando de hombres.-

**-¿Al museo? ¿A qué?**-volvió a cuestionar, observando como a la Mitarashi se le oscurecía el tono de rojo a cada pregunta que le planteaba.-

**-Porque me aburría en la fiesta y salí a mirar las estrellas, que por cierto, no se veían con las luces de la calle, entonces…-**respondió con timidez.-

**-¡Oh Dios mío! Te llevó al planetario, ¿verdad?**-gritó entusiasmada.- **¿Quién iba a decir que Kakashi Hatake era un romántico?**-dijo mientras juntaba ambas manos y las ponía en su pecho.- **¿Qué pasó después?**

**-Nada… bailamos un rato, nosbesamosymefui.**-contestó la última parte a toda velocidad y con la cara rojísima. Al "no entender" Kurenai intervino.-

**-¿Qué pasó después de bailar? Es que no te entendí.-**estaba jugando con la Mitarashi y de que manera…-

**-Me entendiste perfectamente**-dijo la peli-lila, apretando el puño a la altura de su barbilla.-

**-No. Creo que tendrás que repetirlo.**-le contestó con cara inocente.-

-Anko tomó una respiración profunda y repitió.-**Bailamos un rato, nos… besamos y me fui, porque había quedado contigo a las doce.-**dijo ya, con el rostro a punto de arder. La Yuhi sonrió satisfecha, hasta que pareció darse de cuenta de algo-

**-Espera, cuando te pregunté el otro día si el tipo con el que salías era guapo… ¡Tú me contestaste que sí!**-gritó señalando a la Mitarashi.- **¿Cómo es su cara?**-preguntó impaciente.-

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que han cambiado las tornas**-dijo Anko sonriendo de lado.-** ¡Te jodes! No pienso decírtelo.**-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su habitación, sonriendo abiertamente.-

**-Venga Anko, por favor, dímelo**-suplicó la Yuhi, sin ningún éxito.-

**-Buenas noches Kure**.-se despidió agitando la mano y sonriendo, para, luego, meterse en su cuarto. Había sido un día laaargo había terminado con una victoria. Además ya no tenía que esconder su relación con Kakashi, lo cual, le quitó un gran peso de encima y, a la vez, la puso nerviosa.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mañana de Anko:<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, seguía estando nerviosa por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Aunque había tenido una misión escasas horas atrás, tenía que ir a trabajar, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto. Tendría que aguantar las bromas, chistes y miradas de Asuma, Kurenai y compañía.

**-"En que jardín me he metido…"**-pensaba desanimada la Mitarashi para, luego, suspirar pesadamente.-

Se vistió con un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta larga y una chaqueta. Se puso la banda ninja, se recogió el pelo en su usual coleta y salió a desayunar.

Al entrar a la cocina vio a Kurenai acabada de levantar, aún en pijama, sirviéndose café.

**-Vaya, hoy te has levantado temprano.-**comentó, ofreciéndole una taza.-

**-Ya, es que hace buen día para ir a dar una vuelta**.-dijo, sin pensar, la peli-lila.-

**-Mmmm, Anko… está lloviendo.-**respondió la Yuhi, con una ceja levantada e intentando no reírse.-

**-**Miró por la ventana-**¿Y? ¿No me puede gustar pasear bajo la lluvia?**-dijo la Mitarashi, intentando salir del aprieto.- **¿Sabes Kurenai? Deberías apreciar más la naturaleza.**-la peli-negra negó con la cabeza y sonrió-

Terminaron de desayunar unos 10 minutos después, cuando ya no llovía. Kurenai fue a vestirse y, después de una pelea por el baño, salieron hacia la Torre Hokage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la Torre, pudieron divisar a Asuma, que parecía haber acabado de llegar.<p>

**-Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal?**-dijo el castaño acercándose a ellas.-

**-Bien.**-respondió Kurenai, mientras Anko solo levantaba los hombros.-**¿Qué haces tú por aquí Asuma?**-preguntó la Yuhi con un ligero tinte de color rosa.-

**-Nada importante. Vengo a entregar el reporte de nuestra misión.**-respondió sin darle importancia.-

La conversación se extendió durante unos minutos más, en los que Anko, no intervenía ni prestaba atención.

**-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.**-concluyó Asuma.-**Además seguro que vosotras tenéis cosas que hacer. ¡Ah, Anko! Dale un abrazo a Kakashi de mi parte.**-dijo, claramente, para molestarla.-

**-"La cagaste Sarutobi"**-pensó para sí la peli-lila.-

La Mitarashi se acercó a Asuma con una sonrisa fingida, mientras este se reía. En un rápido movimiento, agarró al shinobi del hombro derecho y, con su rodilla izquierda, le pegó fuerte en el estómago haciendo que, por un momento, el ninja se quedase sin aire. Asuma cayó de rodillas y Anko se puso a su altura.

**-No te preocupes, se lo daré. ¿Algún otro recado?**-preguntó inocentemente la Mitarashi.-

**-No…**-respondió el hombre con la voz algo ronca, por el golpe.-

**-Bien. Yo voy entrando. ¿Vienes Kure?**-le preguntó a su amiga, mientras Asuma se levantaba.-

**-Claro…**-dijo mirando al shinobi, mientras entraba tras la, más relajada, Anko.-

Una vez dentro de la Torre, en el despacho de la peli-lila, Kurenai pidió explicaciones.

**-¿Por qué demonios le pegaste?**-preguntó algo enfadada la Yuhi.-

**-Porque no me gusta que me vacilen. Se lo buscó.**-se defendió la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Y, ¿era necesario pegarle?**-volvió a preguntar.-

**-Sí. Y no te quejes. Tenía pensado pegarle en otro sitio que, seguro, le dolería más. Pero, luego, recordé que te gustaría tener hijos algún día y cambié la dirección del golpe.**-dijo la Mitarashi con tono pícaro para después, guiñarle un ojo a Kurenai, quien se sonrojó fuertemente. **Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.-**le abrió la puerta y la de pelo negro salió, aún, sonrojada a la par que Anko se reía, sobretodo, porque su amiga no la había contrariado con lo de los hijos.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ya era cerca de la una de la tarde y, por fin, tanto Anko como Kurenai, habían acabo su respectivo papeleo.<p>

**-Hey, Anko.**- hablaba Kurenai al tiempo que irrumpía en la oficina de su amiga.-**¿Quieres ir a comer?**

**-Mmmm, vale. ¿Dónde vamos?**

**-Al Ichiraku, si te parece bien.**-dijo Kurenai.-

**-¿Al Ichiraku? Mmmm, no sé…**-dudó la peli-lila.-

**-Tienen una oferta especial de dangoooos.-**le informó mientras se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro.-

**-¿A qué esperas? ¡Muévete!**-le gritó, ya desde fuera del despacho.-

**-"¿Cuándo demonios ha salido?"**-se preguntó Kurenai saliendo tras su amiga.-

_**Mañana de Kakashi:**_

Se despertó más tarde de lo normal, sinceramente, estaba más tranquilo desde que sus amigos sabían lo suyo con Anko. Se levantó de la cama restregándose las manos por los ojos; después, cogió la ropa que se pondría (su uniforme jounin) y se dio una ducha.

De desayuno, se preparó un tazón de cereales con leche caliente. Tenía que entrenar con su equipo. Seguramente hoy estarían sus tres alumnos. Después de comer, y lavar los pocos cacharros que había ensuciado, salió hacia los campos de entrenamiento, después de hacer la pausa de siempre en el monumento a los caídos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó pudo ver a tres niños. Uno estaba detrás de una muchacha de pelo rosa, mientras que, esta, no dejaba de hablarle a un joven de pelo azabache, que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y parecía desconectado del resto del mundo.<p>

Sonrió con nostalgia. Le recordaban tanto a su propio equipo… Naruto era tan hiperactivo como Obito, igual de noble y nunca se rendía por mucho que le dijesen que no. Sakura; igual de tímida que Rin, quizás no tan buena en el campo de batalla (al menos por el momento) pero con la misma capacidad e inteligencia. Y Sasuke, ¿qué decir de Sasuke? Le recordaba a él mismo. Solo desde muy temprana edad, incapaz de confiar por completo en nadie más que sí mismo. Con mucho potencial y poder pero, todavía, enfocados en la dirección errónea.

Se acercó a ellos, quienes, al verlo, miraron sus respectivos relojes y pusieron cara de molestia.

**-Hola muchachos, ¿qué tal?**-preguntó sonriendo el shinobi, haciendo que Sasuke abriese los ojos y volviese a entrar en el mundo real.-

**-Kakashi-sensei llegas tarde**-le reprochó Naruto, señalándole su reloj con los ojos entrecerrados.-

**-Vaya Naruto, así que ya puedes leer la hora en un reloj de agujas. ¡Bien hecho!**-le dijo al rubio, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sakura rió y Sasuke miró con diversión la reacción del Uzumaki, que estaba con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.**-Bueno, ¿empezamos con el entrenamiento?**-les preguntó.-

**-Sí**.-dijeron Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke asintió.-

**-Bien, veamos si hoy sois capaces de quitarme los cascabeles.-**dijo con los ojos cerrados.-

Los tres gennins se pusieron en posición de ataque, y Kakashi, simplemente, permaneció de pie, frente a sus alumnos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un tiempo después, en los campos de entrenamiento, había tres gennins en el suelo con la respiración agitada y un hombre de pelo plateado en pie, con dos cascabeles colgados en la cintura.<p>

**-Bueno, no ha estado mal. Buen trabajo.**-dijo el Hatake, satisfecho con el trabajo de sus alumnos.- ** Venga levantaos, que yo me quiero ir a comer.**

**-¿Levantarnos?**-preguntó Sasuke, aún en el suelo.- **Dudo que pueda estornudar sin romperme una costilla…**-comentó, ya, con la respiración más regulada.-

**-¡Oh, venga! Os invito a comer.**-les ofreció.-

**- ¡Rameen!**-gritó Naruto levantándose como un resorte.-** ¡Al Ichiraku!**-dijo mientras señalaba la dirección en la que estaba el local, mientras que los otros tres ninjas, se le quedaban mirando.-

**-Me acaba de recordar a Batman…**-comentó Sasuke.-

**- ¿A Batman?-**preguntó Kakashi.-

**-Sí, ya sabes: "¡Al Batmóvil!"-**dijo imitando lo anteriormente hecho por Naruto.- **Y después venía la música: Nana nana nana nana ¡Batman!-**canturreó el Uchiha, ocasionando que su maestro riese.-

**-Ya veo. En fin, creo que será mejor ir yendo. Yo tengo hambre.**-comentó el Hatake.-

**-Bueno, de todos modos pagas tú.**-concluyó el niño comenzando a andar por donde había ido su compañero, seguido del peli-plata y Sakura.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ya en el Ichiraku, el equipo 7, comenzó a comer lo que cada uno había pedido, aunque, tanto Naruto como Sakura (y muy de vez en cuando Sasuke) estaban más pendientes de ver la cara de su maestro que de su comida, aunque no hubo suerte, al menos para ellos, puesto que Ayame estaba babeando.<p>

Al poco rato de haber empezado a comer (aunque Kakashi ya había acabado) vieron un par de caras conocidas: Anko y Kurenai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí está el 1er capítulo de "Ya total…" En fin, he de decir que me ha costado mucho escribirlo u.u, pero bueno, lo peor es arrancar, a partir de ahora irá rodado (o eso espero…)<strong>

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y seguir la historia y, como no, un agradecimiento especial a los que dejan reviews, que en lo último que he subido, han sido: **_**I am Koishy**_** y **_**Natsumi Anko**_**.**

**En fin, espero volver a subir algo pronto y, lo de siempre, lo que quieran me lo comentan. Un saludo desde España:**

_**Averno#10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá está el 2º capítulo. Como siempre digo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Anko se quedó congelada al ver a Kakashi.<p>

.

**-Emmm… ¡Vaya, Kurenai!**-dijo Anko mientras se palpaba la ropa.-** ¿Te puedes creer que me he olvidado la cartera?**-continuó mientras se daba media vuelta.-**Será mejor que me vaya a por ella y ya, si eso, como en mi oficina.**-empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al Ichiraku hasta que fue agarrada por Kurenai.-

**-No te preocupes, yo invito.**-le aseguró la de ojos rojos con una amplia sonrisa.-

**-Pero… es que… tengo que…**-intentaba sacar una excusa la de pelo lila.-**no creo que sea justo, ¿sabes?**

**-Oh, ¡no te preocupes! Será un placer invitarte en esta ocasión.**-decía mientras tiraba de la de ojos caramelo hacia los taburetes del Ichiraku, haciendo que se sentara junto al Hatake (al lado izquierdo), y ella ocupaba el asiento junto a la Mitarashi, más que nada, para evitar una huída rápida por parte de esta.-

**-Kakashi. Sasuke. Gusanos.**-saludó Anko, evitando mirar a Kakashi,y haciendo que Naruto y Sakura se molestasen por el mote.-

**-Anko.**-saludaron de vuelta el peli-plata y su alumno.-

**-Y a mí, ¿no me saludáis?**-preguntó Kurenai.

**-Tú no nos has dicho hola.**-dijo el Hatake mientras levantaba los hombros.-

**-Ni has llamado gusano a Naruto.**-comentó Sasuke, para hacer enfadar a su compañero; funcionó.-

**-Sois odiosos.**-aseguró Kurenai.-

**-Ah, ¿sí?**-cuestionó el Uchiha, con el codo derecho apoyado en la mesa y su mano dando soporte a su cabeza.-**Pues yo me gusto.**-completó el niño, con orgullo. La Yuhi suspiró y los otros ninjas rieron.-

.

La peli-lila no podía evitar notar la mirada de su compañera de piso clavada en su lado izquierdo y la de Kakashi en el derecho.

.

**-"Genial a falta de una persona que no me quita ojo, tengo dos"**-pensó la chica mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, emitiendo siempre el mismo ritmo, intentando ignorar el obvio hecho de que estaba siendo observada.-

.

Justo a tiempo, las dos jounins, tenían su comida lista, junto con un par de refrescos. Kurenai pidió rameen y Anko, como no, dangos. Un poco antes de empezar a comer, pasó ante el Ichiraku, Asuma.

.

**-Hola Asuma.**-saludó Kurenai.- **¿Nos acompañas?**

**-¿Mmmm? ¡Ah! Hola Kure.**-miró a Kakashi y, cuando estaba dispuesto a soltar un chiste, vio también a Anko, con cara de pocos amigos, con la mirada fija en él. -**No. Tengo un poco de prisa. Chao, chicos.**-y con esto se alejó de allí.-

**-Parecía nervioso.-**aseguró Kakashi.-

**-Puede ser por lo que hizo Anko esta mañana.**-dijo la kunoichi de ojos rojos.-

**-¡Vaya! ¿Seguiste mi consejo y lo amenazaste?**-preguntó divertido el Hatake.-

**-Algo así… Le di un ligero rodillazo…**-confesó con aire de inocencia y mirando por primera vez en el día a Kakashi.-

**-¡Anko! Eso no es una amenaza, es una A-GRE-SIÓN.**-silabeó el shinobi.-

**-¡Venga ya! Que aprenda a no molestar a la gente. Se lo merecía. -**le dijo la chica para, luego, comerse uno de los dangos recién traídos.-

**-¿Era necesario golpearle? Hay venganzas más saludables. Dejarlo en ridículo delante de Kurenai, robarle toda la ropa mientras se ducha para que tenga que salir en pelotas,...**-dijo el Hatake.-

**-A riesgo de parecer repetitiva, me remito a mi anterior comentario: ¡Se lo merecía! Pero me apunto lo de la ropa.**-acabó la kunoichi.-

**-¿Podemos dejar de discutirlo?**-pidió el Hatake, bajo la divertida mirada de Kurenai.-

**-No discuto, Kakashi. Te explico por qué tengo razón.**-concluyó la Mitarashi, mientras el peli-plata sonreía resignado.-

**-Awww, estáis tan monos cuando discutís. Si, al final, hacéis buena pareja **-comentó Kurenai, ganándose la mirada incendiaria de Anko.-

**-¿De qué va esto?**-preguntó Naruto.- **No me estoy enterando de nada.**

**-¡Qué novedad!**-exclamó Sasuke, con ironía.-

**-Kurenai-sensei**-intervino Sakura al tiempo que Naruto intentaba discutir con Sasuke, mientras este lo ignoraba.-**¿eso significa que Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sensei, están saliendo?**-preguntó con una mirada esperanzadora. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio sepulcral.-

**-Que conversación tan amena…**-dijo el Uchiha ante el silencio.-

**-Vamos, ¿por qué no nos dicen nada?**-insistió Sakura.-

**-Odio a tus alumnos, Hatake.**-escupió Anko, empezando a tensarse.-

**-¡Eh!**-se quejó Sasuke.-

**-No a todos.**-corrigió la Mitarashi, contentando al gennin.-

**-No intenten cambiar de tema.**-volvió a hablar la de pelo rosa.-** ¿Están saliendo?**-Anko y Kakashi se miraron.

**-Supongo que... se puede decir así…**-se rindió la de pelo lila, con las mejillas rojas-.

**-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Sensei estoy tan contenta por usted! Bueno por los dos.**-gritó una feliz Sakura.-

**-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué demonios ve en ella?**-interrogó un Naruto con mala cara.-

**-¿Qué coño insinúas mocoso?**-preguntó de forma amenazante la kunoichi.-

**-¿Tú qué crees mujer horripilante?**-escupió de vuelta Naruto.-

.

Mientras se seguían gritando el resto de los ninjas charlaban a la par que Kurenai acababa su comida. Después de unos minutos de discusión con el rubio, Anko, optó por hacer lo mismo que en los exámenes chunnin y lanzar un kunai.

Cuando el puntiagudo objeto iba por el aire, Sakura se cansó del alboroto y le pegó una colleja a Naruto (que hizo que se pegara con el mostrador) y que este bajara la cabeza por lo que, en vez de dirigirse al Uzumaki, el kunai cortó la mejilla de Sasuke.

.

**-¡Eh, Mitarashi! No puedes ir por ahí haciendo cosas arriesgadas impulsivamente sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡No eres un político!**-gritó Sasuke mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba del corte.-

**-No lo sabes pero**-habló Kakashi, mirando a el Uchiha.-**la acabas de liar…**-apoyó ambos brazos en el mostrador y empezó a jugar con un par de servilletas.-

**-No es culpa mía. La puntería era perfecta.**-se excusó la Anko.-** Díselo a tu amiguita de pelo rosa.**-dijo señalando a la mencionada.-

**-¡Si Naruto se hubiese callado no habría tenido que pegarle!**-se defendió la Haruno.-

**-¡Para discutir hacen falta dos!**-intervino también el de los ojos azules.-

**-No empecemos otra vez mocoso. Tú solito te lo buscaste con eso de "**_**¿Qué demonios ve en ella?"**_-la discusión volvió a empezar.-

.

Mientras el Uzumaki y Anko seguían con la disputa verbal, el resto de ninjas veía la situación, como algo de lo más normal. Kakashi decidió acabar con el griterío ya que era obvio que los dos eran demasiado tercos como para parar hasta que uno no aceptara que el otro tenía razón. Y eso no iba a pasar.

.

**-Eh, Anko, Naruto.**-ni caso.-**Anko, Naruto.**-nada. Kurenai empezó a reírse- **¿Qué?**-le preguntó a la de pelo negro.-

**-No te hace caso ni tu novia ni tu alumno…**-dijo mofándose.-

**-Sí. Pero aunque me ignore yo tengo novia.**-comenzó el Hatake.- **¿Dónde dices que está Asuma?**-completó con sorna. Kurenai se puso roja. Se oyó la risa de Anko, que estaba agarrando a Naruto del cuello, rodeándolo con su brazo.

**-Es curioso que me hayas obligado a venir aquí para reírte y seas tú a la que vacilen.**-comentó sonriente.- ¡**Y, aún encima, pagas tú!**-dijo riendo para después volver a centrarse en el Uzumaki.-

**-No me parece justo que siempre pierda yo…**-se quejó Kurenai.-

**-Y vosotros dos, ¿podéis parar ya?**-cuestionó Kakashi, sin que ninguno le hiciese caso.- **Anko, Naruto.**-coma hablando con una pared.- **¡Anko, Naruto, ya vale!**-acabó, alzando la voz.-

**-¡Pues controla a tu alumno/novia!**-dijeron a la vez la peli-lila y el niño.-

.

Optaron por hacerle caso a Kakashi y se sentaron. Anko decidió terminarse los pocos dangos que quedaban en su plato.

Mientras los gennin hablaban por un lado, los maestros lo hacían por otro, con una Anko algo incómoda porque Kurenai no decía una palabra y se dedicaba a mirarlos para ver si se comportaban como algo más que amigos.

Un rato después Ayame, se acercó a los ninjas, dándole a Kakashi un refresco.

.

**-Emmm, Ayame, yo no he pedido esto…**-le explicó el Hatake.-

**-Oh, ya lo sé. Invita la casa, guapo.**-dijo la chica bastante sonrojada. La última frase de Ayame cabreó a la Mitarashi, que se atragantó con su último dango, divirtió a Sasuke y dejó mudos al resto.-

**-¡Uuuh! Esto sí es una situación embarazosa y no la de Bill Clinton con Mónica Lewinsky….**-comentó Sasuke sin poder reprimir una ligera risa.-

**-¿Mmmm? ¿A qué te refieres?**-pregunto la chica ajena a la relación de Anko y Kakashi.-

**-Verás,**-continuó el Uchiha.-**en el 98 Clinton metió algo más que la pata cuando…**

**-Conozco la historia...**-le cortó Ayame.-**pero, ¿por qué dices que es una situación embarazosa?**-preguntó, sin entender.-

**-Lo que Sasuke quiere decir Ayame,**-entró en la conversación el Hatake.-**es que Anko y yo, bueno…**-el shinobi no dejaba de dar rodeos.-**"Estas situaciones no son lo mío…"**

**.**

Después de un rato de oír los titubeos que Kakashi emitía, Sasuke se cansó.

.

**-Que están saliendo.**-aclaró sin problemas, dejando a Ayame más roja de lo que estaba, mirando a Anko con cara de arrepentimiento.- **¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil era?**

**-¡Sasuke!**-llamó la atención de su alumno.-**No puedes ir por ahí contando este tipo de cosas. No es cosa tuya.**

**-Perdona pero solo te ayudé. Al fin y al cabo no era yo el que parecía hablar en lituano con tanto balbuceo.**-comentó Sasuke.-

**-Touché…**-aceptó el Hatake.-

**-Yo…**-se oyó tímidamente a Ayame.-**no lo sabía. No era mi intención…**-se excusó rápidamente al ber como se había quedado a Anko.-

**-No te preocupes Ayame. No pasa nada.**-le aseguró Kakashi, aunque la cara de Anko no parecía decir lo mismo.-

**-Aún así, será mejor que me vaya.**-se despidió agitando ligeramente la mano.-

.

Un silencio cayó sobre los ninjas, por segunda vez en esa tarde.

.

**-Creo que yo me voy yendo.**-comenzó Sasuke.- **Nos vemos.**-se despidió el niño.-

**-Yo también me voy Kakashi-sensei. **-dijo Sakura, tan pronto vio levantarse a su compañero.-** ¡Espera Sasuke!**-le gritó saliendo tras él, que empezó a correr al ver a Sakura siguiéndolo. Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia.-

**-"Igualitos a Rin y a mí…"**-pensó con tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Anko.-

**- Sasuke con Sakura y yo tengo que ir con Ero-sennin.**-se quejó Naruto, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba, y dándoles un "adiós" a los maestros.

Los tres jounins se quedaron un rato más, Anko estuvo unos minutos un poco más callada de lo normal pero se le pasó al cabo de un rato. Pidieron un par de copas de sake y acabaron pasando el resto de la tarde en el Ichiraku. Al final de la tarde los tres iban un poco pasados de copas pero no estaban lo que se dice "borrachos", es decir, podían andar en línea recta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eran algo más de las ocho cuando decidieron irse a casa. Pagaron la cuenta y se pusieron en marcha. Al poco rato de empezar a andar Anko se abrazó a la cintura de Kakashi y él le pasó el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros. Kurenai los miró.<p>

.

**-¿Quééé?**-le preguntó la Mitarashi a Kurenai después de suspirar.-

**-No he dicho nada.**-dijo la Yuhi.-

**-¿Por qué nos miras?**-volvió a cuestionar.-

**-Es que no me acabo de acostumbrar a veros en plan parejita.**-dijo sonriendo.-

**-Ya pero, ¿puedes dejar de mirarnos?**-pidió Anko.- **Llevas así toda la tarde.**-rodó los ojos.-

**-Aww, es que quedáis tan bien juntos.**

**-Lo que sea…**-dijo mientras seguían andando.-

**-Por cierto.**-habló de nuevo Kurenai.-

**-¿Quééé?**-preguntó Anko.-

**-¿Tsunade ya sabe que salís?**-Kakashi y Anko se frenaron en seco.-

**-No.**-dijo Kakashi.-**y nos matará cuando sepa que hemos ido a una misión sin decírselo.-**

**-Venga ya, ¿Kakashi Hatake con miedo?**-preguntó con burla Anko.-

**-Yo más bien diría pánico.-**confesó Kakashi.- **Es una mujer fuerte y me aterra pensar en su fuerza bruta...**

**-Te da miedo una mujer**-volvió a hablar Anko, divertida.-

**-Oh, sí. Ella es la segunda. Créeme, tú me tienes acojonado.**-las dos kunoichis rieron.-**En fin, se lo habrá que decir antes de que alguien abra la bocaza…**-Anko asintió y se volvieron a poner en marcha.-

.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban en frente de la casa de las kunoichis. Kurenai abrió la puerta pero no entró. Anko y Kakashi estaban uno en frente del otro y se giraron para ver a Kurenai.

.

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó la de pelo negro.-

**-Kure…**-empezó Anko.-**¿te importaría entrar?**-pidió, casi ordenando.-

**-¿Por qué? Podéis besaros delante de mí. No me importa.**-dijo a ver si colaba.-

**-No vas a verle la cara. Largo.**-la echó.-

**-Bueno…**-dijo entrando en casa, con una mueca de rabia.-

.

Kakashi esperó a oír los pasos de Kurenai alejarse un poco y, luego, habló.

.

**-Un día duro, ¿eh?**

**-Los he tenido peores.**-se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el pecho, pero se separó para girarse hacia su casa.- **¡Kurenai!**-gritó de repente.- **Deja de mirar por la ventana o no podrás volver a dormir segura mientras vivas conmigo.**

**-¡Arg! Está bien.**-se alejó de la ventana después de maldecir su suerte.-

**-Creo que antes estabas más cerca, ¿no?**-dijo Kakashi yendo a donde estaba Anko; volviendo a poner la mano de ella en su pecho.-

Anko bajó la máscara de Kakashi y, después la dejó en su hombro. Kakashi puso su mano en la mejilla de Anko, la acercó a él y la besó. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Anko se separó.

**-¡Kurenai! ¿Qué te he dicho?**-se puso delante de Kakashi para taparle la cara.-

**-Te quería preguntar si querías algo de cenar.**-dijo mientras se balanceaba a los lados para intentar ver a Kakashi sin máscara, sin éxito.-

**-Ya entro ahora.**-Kurenai se volvió a meter en casa y Anko negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- **Es muy cotilla.**

**-Ya veo.**-dijo Kakashi sonriendo también.- **Será mejor que me vaya.**-se inclinó y la volvió a besar. Cuando se separó ella, como siempre, besó su hoyuelo.-** Chao.**

**-Chao.**-se despidió Anko entrando en casa.-

.

Vio a Kurenai, en la cocina.

.

**-Te encanta espiar, ¿no?**-le dijo acercándose a ella por la espalda.-

**-Solo quería saber si ibas a cenar. Me preocupo por ti…**-contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

**-Lo que sea…** **Aún así no me gusta que te portes tan rara por lo de Kakashi.**-le comentó mientras se tiraba en el sofá y se quitaba las sandalias.-

**-Ni que fuera la única.**-dijo subiendo las cejas.-

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.-

**-Venga ya. Te pusiste de mal humor por Ayame.**-explicó como si fuese obvio.-

**-¿Yo? ¿De verdad?**

**-Sí.**-le aseguró.-** Creo que la asustaste. **Le pusiste una cara de pocos amigos increíble.****-contó, gesticulando con las manos.-**Peor aún que cuando Asuma se comió tus dangos.**

**-¿En serio hice eso?**-preguntó, de nuevo.-

**-Sí.**

**-Ya…**-se levantó del sofá después de calzarse de nuevo.- **Vuelvo en seguida.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas?**-para cuando terminó de hablar, la peli-lila había salido. Encogió los hombros, y fue a ducharse.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Anko iba por las calles de Konoha, con bastante tranquilidad, pues no había gente y el único sonido, apenas audible, era el del frío viento que venía del norte. Se detuvo después de unos minutos de caminata en el mismo sitio en el que había pasado la tarde: el Ichiraku.<p>

Pudo ver a una chica apagando las luces del puesto. Cuando esta vio a Anko se acercó a ella, con algo de duda.

.

**-Hey Anko, estoy cerrando para ir a cenar. Abro en una hora, vuelve entonces.**-le dijo amablemente pero algo nerviosa.-

**-No, la verdad es que…**-dudó.-**venía a disculparme.-**soltó sin pensárselo dos veces.-

**-¿Disculparte?**-cuestionó Ayame sorprendida.- **Si fui yo la que metió la pata, ¿por qué te disculpas?**

**-No creo que fuera justa contigo.**-dijo sinceramente la Mitarashi.- **Tú no sabías lo que pasaba entre Kakashi y yo porque yo no quería que nadie lo supiese. **–razonó.-**No puedo reprocharte nada cuando era yo la que quería que pareciese que Kakashi no salía con nadie. No debí cabrearme por algo que "provoqué" yo. Siento haber sido tan borde.**-se disculpó, al tiempo que se rascaba el cuello.-

**-Vaya… Gracias por disculparte, pero no tenías que hacerlo.**-le dijo sinceramente.-

**-Ya pero, ¿sabes esa vocecita que te dice que has hecho algo mal?**-Ayame asintió.-** Pues la mía se llama Kurenai y no se calla hasta que hago lo correcto.**-las dos rieron.-

**-Y, si se puede saber, ¿por qué no querías que la gente supiese que estás con Kakashi?**-preguntó.-**Es decir, es guapo, listo, atento, gracioso, fuer…**

**-Oye soy comprensiva pero no te pases…**-advirtió.-

**-Lo siento.**-se disculpó.- **Bueno, me voy a cenar. ¿Vienes?**-ofreció.-

**-No, gracias. Debo volver pronto, es tarde.**-se empezó a alejar.-** Ah, Ayame.**-se giró.-** no le digas a nadie que me he disculpado, tengo una reputación que mantener.**-dijo con tono divertido.-

**-No te preocupes, nadie me creería.**-rió la chica. Con esto las dos se despidieron.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Anko volvía a casa andando con calma, pensando en el día que había tenido.<p>

.

**-"Y aún nos queda contárselo a Tsunade… Ya, total..."**-pensó desanimada.- **"Al menos el día no ha ido tan mal como pensé… De hecho, ha ido bastante bien."**

**.**

Con este último pensamiento, la lluvia, que había parado desde que salió de casa esa misma mañana, empezó a caer con una fuerza tremenda acompañada del persistente viento del norte.

.

-Se paró, miro al cielo y suspiró.-**"Para que hablaré…"**-fue lo último que se le pasó por la mente antes de echar a correr hacia su casa para evitar coger una pulmonía.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Por fin! Terminé el capítulo. Permítanme que me disculpe por la tardanza pero, por culpa de los fics, me retrasé mucho en mis cómics (de los cuales sacó la mayor parte de mis ideas para los fics) así que estuve dibujando unas cuantas horas al día para avanzar un poco y para el que no suela dibujar, una sola página o, a veces, viñeta, tarda unas horas. Bueno pues eso, que tengo que aprender a compaginar las dos cosas pero es que dibujar lleva mucho trabajo y, después de estar horas con un lápiz y un folio, no me apetece coger el ordenador… Lo siento… xD<strong>_

_**En fin, una vez más, gracias a todos por leer y/o seguir la historia, lo que quieran comentar ya saben que pueden y, espero que haber hecho el capítulo más largo de lo normal compense la espera.**_

_**.**_

_**Como no, un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron reviews (que por cierto, noté por lo que leí, que todos os fijasteis en lo de Batman xD):**_

_**.**_

_**WaterWolf88:**__** ¿sabes de qué me di de cuenta? Tú escribes en inglés y, aún así, ¡leíste mi fic! Y, además, no solo leíste este, también los otros ^^. No tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me hizo. De verdad, gracias :)**_

_**.**_

_**Natsumi Anko:**__** de nuevo gracias por seguirme ^^, siempre me dejas algún review con tu opinión y, ¿sabes qué? Creo que voy a empezar a hacer lo mismo, siempre que leo fics no dejo reviews (aun que más bien es porque no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en internet…). Tú serás la primera a la que le deje uno. Palabra.**_

_**.**_

_**I am Koishy:**__** siempre es un placer volver a "verte" ;) ¿Un toque gracioso y romántico, dices? Mmmm, no sé qué decirte, escribo como sé y solo me preocupo por hacer que la historia sea un poco más llevadera al leer (normalmente con chistes malos xD)En fin, en cualquier caso, me alegro de que te guste. De nuevo , gracias por leer.**_

_**.**_

_**Hina-hatake: **__**encantada de que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme un review. Yo también estoy siempre con la canción de Batman a vueltas xD. En fin, me alegro de que te gustase el fic. Gracias de nuevo.**_

_**.**_

_**Averno#10**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas, gente! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Desde que acabé un par de páginas de mi cómic me volvió la inspiración ^^. Bueno este es el tercer capítulo de "Ya, total" y, aunque no me gusta hacer mis fics más largos de 4 capítulos, creo que este tendrá 5 o 6… no me agrada la idea pero bueno, ya veré que hago.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Entró en casa a toda velocidad y totalmente empapada por el aguacero que se había desencadenado en unos pocos segundos. Kurenai se acercó a Anko, también mojada pero con la diferencia de que, la peli-negra, salía de la ducha y tenía una toalla en el cuello, impidiendo que su pelo, que aún estaba húmedo, mojase el pijama.<p>

.

**-Vaya, ¿llueve?**-preguntó Kurenai, acercándose a Anko.-

**-¿Crees que me ducho con ropa?**-dijo la Mitarashi, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior, y cogiendo la toalla de Kurenai para secarse un poco.-

**-Bueno, por si no te acuerdas…**-empezó a decir Kurenai, con una media sonrisa, hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga.-

**-Aquel día no cuenta. Estaba muy borracha.**-recordó ella, secándose el pelo. Kurenai rió-

**-Doy fe…**-cogió una toalla más grande y se la ofreció a la peli-lila.- **Sudabas sake.**

**-Que frío.**-dijo Anko después de un escalofrío.-

**- Métete en la ducha antes de que se acabe el agua caliente.-**le aconsejó Kurenai.-

**-Sí, será lo mejor.**-dijo de acuerdo con la de ojos rojos. Cogió la toalla que le ofrecía Kurenai y se fue a la ducha.-

.

Veinte minutos después, Anko salió del baño, lista para irse a la cama. No había hecho nada "agotador" durante el día pero estaba cansada.

Fue al salón y vio a Kurenai mirando la tele con un bol de palomitas.

.

**-¿No te vas a la cama?**-preguntó la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Aún no estoy cansada.**-respondió sin apartar la vista de la televisión.- **¿Tú ya te vas?**

**-Sí. Estoy hecha polvo.-**dijo para, luego, bostezar.-

**-Ya veo. Buenas noches.**

**-Buenas noches.**

**.**

Anko se dirigió a su habitación. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes pero la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de ellas haciendo que, en la calle que se veía desde la ventana de su cuarto, se pudieran ver las siluetas de casas, farolas y muros, que se reflejaban en los charcos, bañando todo lo que veía con una ligera luz plateada, como un dibujo de tiza blanca sobre un fondo negro.

Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Le relajaba el sonido de la lluvia, lo cual, la ayudó a quedarse dormida muy rápido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Anko, despierta!<strong>-oyó tras la puerta, ya de mañana.-**Tsunade nos reclama.**

**-¡Pues que reclame a otros!**-dijo poniéndose boca abajo y colocándose la almohada encima de la cabeza.-

**-Venga Anko, ¿voy a tener que levantarte yo?**-dio un par de golpes a la puerta.-

**-¿Por qué no empiezas por intentarlo?**-preguntó, somnolienta pero mordaz.-

**-Oh, venga. Levántate.**-pidió, entrando en la habitación.- **¿Por qué tienen que ser todas las mañanas una carrera contrarreloj?**-preguntó, sin esperar respuesta.-

**-La emoción, la aventura.**-se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, se levantó y se estiró.-

**-Tener que correr entre los tejados para que Tsunade no nos crucifique por llegar tarde, no es emocionante, es estresante.-** dijo la Yuhi con la mano en la frente.-

**-Puede… pero es una aventura; una aventura estresante, pero aventura al fin y al cabo.**-dijo preparando su ropa: unos vaqueros, una camiseta corta (no le quedaban largas) y una cazadora. Kurenai llevaba su ropa habitual.-

**-Y todas las mañanas igual.**-Kurenai suspiró.-

**-Bueno, tú tranquila que ya me preparo.**-Kurenai salió de la habitación y Anko se vistió.-

.

Pasó un rato y, después de tomar algo ligero para desayunar, Anko también estaba lista.

.

**-Kure, yo ya estoy. ¿Nos vamos?**-dijo desde la cocina (Kurenai estaba en el salón).-

**-Sí, vamos.**-las dos fueron a la entrada y salieron hacia Torre Hokage.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Iban por la mitad del camino pero tuvieron que tomar otro porque había una gran masa de gente unos metros adelante. Al parecer era un funeral y, parecía, de un ninja, lo cual explicaba el gran número de personas allí presentes pues, aunque no se conociesen, era normal asistir al funeral de un compañero de la villa.<p>

Les tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar debido al "desvío" que tuvieron que hacer. Las kunoichis corrieron de tejado en tejado para no llegar tarde, cosa que Kurenai se aseguró de reprocharle a la Mitarashi.

Llegaron a la Torre y subieron directamente al despacho de la Hokage. Cuando llegaron, llamaron a la puerta y entraron. Enseguida pudieron ver a Tsunade, Asuma, Genma, Gai y un par de jounins más.

.

**-Anko, Kurenai, justo a tiempo.-**dijo Tsunade.-

**-¿Para qué quería vernos?**-preguntó cortésmente la Yuhi.-

**-Veréis, va a venir la líder de una villa vecina.**-comenzó a explicar.-** Quiero que todos vosotros os encarguéis de que nada pase durante su estancia aquí. Vigilaréis el perímetro de la villa y cosas por el estilo. Es importante que nada salga mal mientras esté aquí porque queremos convencerla de que firme un tratado de alianza con nosotros. Llegará mañana.**-todos asintieron.-** Bien, podéis marcharos.**

**.**

Cuando los ninjas salían de la oficina de Tsunade, Asuma propuso ir a su casa para ver como se organizarían, ya que eran un grupo grande. Decidieron ir directamente hacia allá. Unos segundos después, se encontraron a Jiraya yendo, al parecer, a la oficina de la Hokage. El sannin se paró a la altura de Anko y Kurenai.

.

**-Hola, chicas.**-saludó sonriendo.

**-Hola.**-saludaron de vuelta.- **¿Te ha llamado Tsunade a ti también?**-preguntó Kurenai.-

**-Mmm , no… **-dijo mirando el despacho.-**es que no encuentro a Naruto. ¿Lo habéis visto?**

**-Yo, no.**-dijo Anko.-

**-Ni yo.**-concordó la peli-negra con la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Bueno, le preguntaré a Tsunade. Adiós.**-se despidió.-

**-Chao.**-dijeron las dos al unísono.-

Siguieron andando un rato, en silencio, hasta que Kurenai habló**-Mmmm, que raro…**-dijo la Yuhi, ya en la calle.

**-¿El qué?**-inquirió Anko.-

**-Sé que es estúpido y que, incluso, me debería alegrar pero…**-hizo una pausa.-**no me ha mirado en plan… pervertido. ¿Se encontrará bien?**

**-No te preocupes por él.**-la tranquilizó la Mitarashi.-** Igual solo es que se te ha pasado el arroz…**-dijo con malicia.-

**-¡Bah! No sé ni por qué me molesto en hablar contigo.**-la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-

**-Porque soy como una brisa fría en un caluroso día de verano.**-dijo Anko.-

**-¿Rara?**-la pinchó Kurenai.-

**-No, un pequeño placer de la vida.**-comentó con diversión.-

**-Eres una narcisista.**

**-Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?**-levantó la mirada que hasta hace un momento, estaba fija en un charco.-**Es que estaba mirando mi reflejo en el agua. Estos vaqueros me sientan de miedo.-**le guiñó un ojo y Kurenai rió.-

**-Anda, vámonos. A ver que hacemos para proteger a esa importante líder.**-dijo mientras iban hacia casa de Asuma, para ultimar los detalles de la misión.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi se despertó con un golpe en la puerta de su casa, pero no se levantó. Si era importante insistirían más tiempo. Los golpes cesaron en seguida e imaginó que, quienquiera que fuese ya se habría ido. Al rato oyó otro golpe, esta vez, en la ventana de su cuarto. Escuchó a Genma, llamándolo.<p>

Se levantó con parsimonia, se puso la máscara y, después de correr las cortinas, abrió la ventana para que su compañero pudiese entrar.

.

**-Buenos días Kakashi.**-saludó el chico.-

**-Buenos días. ¿Sabes lo que es una puerta?**-inquirió el Hatake.-

**-No me abrías.**

**-Lo cual indica que no quería abrir la puerta.-**explicó Kakashi.-

**-Tsunade me dijo que, si no me abrías, lo intentase por la ventana.-**se excusó el ninja.-

**-Entiendo… En fin, ¿qué pasa?**-preguntó el shinobi.-

**-Nada importante. Tsunade quiere verte en media hora. Tiene una misión para ti.**

**-Ya veo. Gracias Genma.**-se dirigía a la puerta de su cuarto pero se frenó y giró hacia Genma.- **¿Te tengo que acompañar hasta la puerta o sales por la ventana?**-ambos sonrieron, aunque a Kakashi no se le notara.-

**-Ya salgo por la ventana.**-se giró y saltó a la calle sin ningún tipo de problema.-

.

El peli-plata cerró la ventana y se vistió con su usual uniforme. Fue a la cocina y se bebió un vaso de zumo. Quedaban 20 minutos hasta tener que ir al despacho de Tsunade, así que decidió ir al monumento a los caídos antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó allí pudo ver a un grupo de gente vestida de negro, seguramente había tenido lugar un funeral esa mañana y, ahora, estarían presentando sus respetos al fallecido. Estaba claro que ir allí ahora no era una opción, por lo que se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade temprano por primera vez en su vida. Lo más cerca que había estado de llegar temprano antes, era haber llegado media hora tarde.<p>

Llegó justo a la hora acordada. No se oía nada dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, se imaginó que estaba durmiendo, y decidió entrar.

Cuando lo hizo se encontró un panorama que no se esperaba: un Jiraya sin camisa besando a una Tsunade que estaba sentada en su escritorio echando mano al cierre del pantalón del sannin. Ninguno reparó en la presencia del jounin hasta que…

.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ! ! !**-gritó el Hatake, haciendo que los otros dos se separasen sobresaltados, y que Jiraya se volviese a vestir completamente.-** ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojoooos!**-gritaba mientras se ponía las manos en la cara e iba hacia la puerta.-

**-¡Mierda!**-maldijo Tsunade.- **¡Espera ahí Kakashi!**-le ordenó mientras se le adelantaba y cerraba la puerta para que no saliese.-

**-¡¿Qué espere?**-preguntó.- **Estabais a punto de… ibais a… ¡No quiero acordarme! ¡¿Por qué aquí?**

**-Es que creía que llegarías tarde, como siempre.**-intentó excusarse Tsunade, que estaba rojísima.-

**-¡Sí, está claro que esta situación es culpa mía!**-dijo sarcásticamente el peli-plateado.-

.

En ese momento entró Shizune, como una exhalación.

.

**-Señora Tsunade, ¿qué pasa? He oído gritos.**-preguntó preocupada, con un kunai en la mano.-

**-No es nada Shizune, no te preocupes.**-la tranquilizó la rubia, todavía muy roja.-**Déjanos solos, por favor.**

La morena echó un vistazo a la sala, parándose en un Kakashi (parecía) algo pálido y en una Tsunade sonrojada. Con una última mirada al Hatake, salió del despacho de su jefa.

**-Kakashi no le digas nada a nadie. No te lo pido como Hokage, es un favor personal.**-dijo la de ojos castaños.-

**-"Y tan personal…"**-se apoyó contra el escritorio.-**No diré nada.**-hubo un silenció incómodo en la sala. Tsunade y Jiraya estaban en frente de Kakashi; los tres mirando al suelo.** "Di algo Kakashi"**-pensó para sí.-**"Y no te apoyes en el escritorio, que igual no es la primera vez que…"**-se separó a toda velocidad del escritorio y preguntó-**¿Para… qué quería verme?**

**-Tengo una misión para ti y Sasuke.**-dijo Tsunade, aún mirando al suelo, ya con un tono de piel normal.- **Seguramente esté llegando.**

**.**

En ese mismo instante entró Sasuke en la oficina, con un refresco en la mano y su block de dibujo en la otra. Los otros tres ninjas se le quedaron mirando; incómodos. Sasuke los miró uno por uno.

.

**-¿He hecho algo malo?**-preguntó el niño.-

**-No, tú, no pero…**-dijo su maestro entre dientes.-

**-¡Hatake!**-le llamó la atención Tsunade. Kakashi agachó la cabeza y Sasuke solo encogió los hombros al no enterarse.-** En fin…Os he llamado por la última misión que tuvisteis.**

**-¿Algún problema?**-inquirió el Uchiha.-

**-No. Lo que pasa es que Lin Kudow se va a pasar por la aldea. Llega mañana.**

**-"Lo que me faltaba. A Anko no le va a gustar…"**-pensó amargamente Kakashi.-

**-Quiere a alguien que le enseñe la villa y, a la vez, pueda protegerla en caso de necesidad. Ni que decir hace falta que te ha elegido a ti Kakashi.**-dijo la Hokage. Kakashi iba a replicar pero Tsunade se adelantó.-** Es importantísimo que esté cómoda y hagas lo necesario para contentarla porque queremos que su aldea firme un tratado de alianza con la Hoja.**

**-Y, ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto?**-metió baza el gennin.-

**-Va a traer a su sobrina y te quiere a ti para hacer lo mismo que Kakashi con ella.**-explicó la rubia.-

**-"No creo que sea para exactamente lo mismo…"**-pensaron ambos shinobis solo que, uno con desánimo y otro con diversión.-

**-Podéis retiraros.**-les dijo Tsunade.-

**-No, de eso nada.**-fue Sasuke el que habló.-** Quiero saber que está pasando aquí.**-dijo al ver el extraño comportamiento de el resto de ninjas. Tsunade nerviosa, Jiraya callado y Kakashi incómodo.

**-Créeme, no quieres.**-dijo Kakashi.-

**-Venga ya, ¿qué pasa?**

**-Nos vamos Sasuke.**-dijo el jounin empujando hacia fuera a su alumno, que tropezó, haciendo así que se le cayeran el refresco y el block (que se abrió), que fueron a parar a los pies de Tsunade, quién los recogió.-

**-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es esto?**-preguntó la rubia.-

**-Un refresco que Kakashi me va a pagar.**-respondió el gennin sin dudar. Kakashi se fijó en que la quinta se refería al block.-

**-Pues un block de dibujo.**-dijo Kakashi como si fuese obvio, levantando a su alumno.-

**-No, Kakashi. Digo el dibujo.**-decía a la par que giraba el block y se veía una imagen de Anko y Kakashi durmiendo abrazados. Kakashi miró al niño con el ojo muy abierto.-

**-Sí Sasuke, ¿qué es eso?**-le preguntó al Uchiha, señalando el block.-

**-Emm, veréis… es que… estoy en una edad muy mala, me estoy descubriendo a mí mismo…**

**-¡¿Qué?**-interrumpió Kakashi.-

**-¡Como artista!**-completó rápidamente Sasuke levantando las palmas de las manos la altura de su pecho.- **Lo siento pero no soy como tú, no me sé inventar excusas sobre la marcha. Dije lo que más me convencía.**

**-¿De verdad eso te convencía?**-preguntó incrédulo.-**Es más, ¿te sonaba medianamente normal?**

**-Creía que mejoraría al decirlo en voz alta…**-dijo haciendo un mohín, haciendo ver que no le gustaba el resultado de su improvisación.- **Pero** **se ve que no.**

**-¿Cuando demonios lo hiciste?-**inquirió el Hatake.-

**-En la misión…**-

**-¡Os mandé a la misión juntos! ¡Deberíais habérmelo dicho!**-gritó Tsunade.-

**-¡Mira quién habla!**-soltó de repente el jounin.-** Al menos solo dormimos. En cambio tú ¿no crees que eres demasiado mayor como para hacer burradas como la de esta mañana, en el trabajo?**

**-Uhh**-empezó Sasuke.-**no sé de qué va esto pero no deberías haber dicho eso…**

**.**

Segundos después, sin saber cómo o cuando pasó, Kakashi había salido volando por el ventanal de la oficina de Tsunade. Aterrizó ante dos personas que iban en la dirección de la que él venía.

.

**-¡Arg! ¡Qué día!**-se quejó Kakashi, quitándose el polvo de la ropa y viendo que se había roto el chaleco.-

**-Kakashi, ¿qué demonios has hecho?**-preguntó una voz familiar al tiempo que veía una mano ayudándolo a levantarse.-

**-El idiota.**-les dijo a Kurenai, que era la que preguntaba, y a Anko, que lo estaba ayudando a levantarse.-

**-¿Has vuelto a llegar tarde?**-ahora fue Anko la que habló.-

**-No. Y es un error que no volveré a cometer.**-respondió, intentando no recordar lo ocurrido.-

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó sin encontrarle sentido a la respuesta.-

**-Créeme, nunca; jamás quieras saber lo que ha pasado hoy.**-le aseguró.-** Si ya se veía que el día no podía ser bueno. Empezarlo con Genma entrando por mi ventana en plan **_**Romeo y Julieta **_**no era una buena señal…**

**-Kakashi, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza en la caída?**-dijo Kurenai sin entender nada.

**-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Creo que estoy sangrando.**-se quitó la banda ninja y un fino reguero de sangre empezó a caer, desde su frente, hasta su barbilla, manchando la máscara.-**Genial…**

**-Anda, vamos a curarte eso.**-sugirió Anko.-

**-Sí.**

**-Anko, yo casi mejor voy a decirle a Tsunade cómo nos vamos a organizar.**-dijo la Yuhi, entrando en la Torre.-

**-¿A organizar para qué?**-preguntó Kakashi, mientras se dirigían a la enfermería.-

**-Tenemos que encargarnos de la seguridad del líder de una aldea con la que Tsunade quiere firmar un tratado de alianza.**- respondió la peli-lila.-

**-Y, ¿sabes quién es?**-volvió a cuestionar, con miedo.-

**-Pues… no. ¿Por?**-inquirió, cuando llegaban a la enfermería.-

**-No, por nada…**-desvió la mirada mientras se sentaba en una camilla.-

**-Kakashi.**-colocó las manos en las caderas y lo miró inquisitivamente.-

**-Porque me han encargado ser el guardaespaldas de esa persona.**-miró al suelo.-

-**Que se llama…**-dejó la frase para que él la continuase. Cogió algodón y agua oxigenada.-

**-Lin Kudow…-**respondió jugando con los dedos. Anko se acercó a él y empezó a limpiarle, primero, la sangre que tenía en la cara(por supuesto le bajo la máscara) y, después, la herida.-

**-¿Quién?**-preguntó desconcertada.-

**-La líder de la aldea a la que fuimos Sasuke y yo hace un par de días.**

**-¡¿Qué!**-se sobresaltó e hizo presión de más en la herida de Kakashi.-

**-¡Eh, que eso duele!**-se quejó.-

**-Lo siento…**-acabó de limpiar la herida y tiró el algodón. Kakashi se volvió a colocar la banda ninja.-

**-¿No dices nada?**

**-Para lo que va a servir.-**hubo un pequeño silencio. Anko se sentó junto a él en la camilla y volvió a hablar.- **¿Por qué tú?**

**-Al parecer, me eligió ella…**-soltó con algo de miedo.-

**-¿Estás de coña?**-rodó los ojos.-

**-No te preocupes, no haré nada.**-le aseguró, dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el propio, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.-

**-No eres tú el que me preocupa.**-dijo entre dientes la Mitarashi.-**Sí haces algo, de ti, me puedo vengar pero, ella, es intocable.-**comentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-

-**Tú tranquila, mientras no se ponga vestidos ceñidos no tienes nada que temer…**-la chinchó, ganándose un golpe en las costillas del lado izquierdo, que lo hizo toser.-**Eh, es broma.**-le dijo en un tono calmado, después de besarle la mejilla, cosa que la calmó.-** Y no deberías pegarme sabiendo que acabo de caer desde varios pisos de altura, gracias a una rubia con mala hostia.**

-**Ya. Pero yo lo aviso: como se pase, aunque solo sea un poco, va a durar menos que un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Harry Potter.**-le dijo con cara seria. Él sonrió.-

**-Vaya, Anko**, **no sabía que yo era tan importante para ti.**-dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho, en un gesto sobreactuado. Ella le siguió el juego.-

**-No se trata de ti. Es más una cuestión de orgullo y honor.**-dijo de la misma forma que él.-**Nadie toca nada que le pertenezca a Anko Mitarashi. Y eso te incluye.-**

**-¿Te pertenezco?**-siguió con un tono de ofensa fingido.-**No soy un cacho de carne sin sentimientos que puedas poseer. Si me pinchas sangro, ¿sabes?**

**-No, no lo sé. Pero lo vamos a comprobar como no dejes el teatrito. Empieza a hartarme.**-amenazó, levantándose de la camilla-. **¿Vamos a comer? Es tarde.**

**-Vale.**-también se levantó y se puso la máscara.-** Pero antes vamos a mi casa. Quiero cambiarme el chaleco.-**

**.**

Salieron de la enfermería hacia la casa de Kakashi. Caminaban con tranquilidad y en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

.

**-"Lin Kudow, ¿eh? Van a ser unos días muuuy largos…"**-pensaba con desgana Anko.-

**-"¡Dios, no puedo dejar de ver a Tsunade y Jiraya! Ni el golpe en la cabeza me ha borrado la imagen."**-era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza a Kakashi.-

Cada uno por su lado tenía la cabeza en algo muy diferente pero, al final, los dos pensaron lo mismo: **"Vaya semanita. Y lo que me queda…"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez ^^. He vuelto con fuerza, y espero seguir así. Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, este Fanfic va camino de tener más de 4 capítulos (cosa que no me acaba de gustar en absoluto), pero igual consigo dejarlo en 4, ya veremos qué pasa.<strong>

**.**

**Y lo de siempre el que me quiera comentar algo, está más que invitado a hacerlo. Gracias por seguir la historia y leer :)**

**.**

**Como no, gracias en especial a los que me han dejado reviews, en este caso:**

_**WaterWolf88:**_** de nuevo, gracias por molestarte en dejar un review. Me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^. ¿A si que mexicana? Pues casi mejor porque, con mi inglés, íbamos a tener difícil entendernos xD.**

**.**

_**Natsumi Anko:**_** la que siempre está ahí, pareces omnipresente xD. Una vez más gracias por seguirme y darme tu opinión. Dices que hacía tiempo que no leías ningún fic Kakaanko y, ahora que me fijo, es verdad que tú fuiste la única que subió algo en unas cuantas semanas (Pobre xD). Si es que, cuando nos atascamos, nos pasa a todos a la vez… ¿Te cuesta sacar la agresividad de Anko? Bueno yo no tengo ese problema porque en eso me parezco a ella jajaja, y es que Galicia es muy bonita y tranquila, pero la gente es algo bruta (y me incluyo) xD. En fin, gracias de nuevo.**

**.**

_**Averno#10**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Acá estoy otra vez. Este es el 4º capítulo y, aunque sigue sin convencerme hacer los fics más largos que de 4 caps., ya no me queda otra xD.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Seguían yendo hacia casa de Kakashi, después de un rato de caminata. Anko aún estaba dándole vueltas a la "visita" de Lin Kudow y, sinceramente, no le gustaba la idea en absoluto.<p>

.

**-"¿Por qué tenía que elegir a Kakashi?"**-era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Anko.-** "Anda que no habrá ninjas por Konoha adelante pero, ¡no! Tenía que ser Kakashi."**-seguía pensando la Mitarashi.-

**-"Maldita sea, Tsunade"**-pensaba el shinobi.-**"No puedo sacarme esa horrible imagen de la cabeza. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Y si los Icha Icha están basados en experiencias personales de Jiraya? ¡No podré volver a leerlos!**-se derrumbó mentalmente el Hatake mientras andaba en línea recta.-

**-Eh, Kakashi.**-el peli-plateado se giró a la llamada de Anko.-**Para ir a tu casa hay que girar por aquí. ¿El golpe en la cabeza te dejó sin memoria o qué?**-dijo, acercándose a él y dándole un toque en la nariz con un dedo.-

**-"Ojalá…"**-se dijo a sí mismo.- **Es que estoy un poco distraído…**-giraron en la dirección correcta y siguieron andando, esta vez, hablando.-

**-¿Y eso?**-preguntó la Mitarashi.-

**-Ha sido un día, cuanto menos, extraño.**-respondió, casi para sí.-

**-Supongo que no siempre sale uno volando por una ventana.**-comentó la peli-lila con diversión.-

**-Te lo creas o no, eso ha sido una de las mejores cosas del día…**

**-¡Venga ya! No ha podido ser tan horrible.**-dijo la kunoichi.-

**-Si tú lo dices…**-de repente, Kakashi, pareció recordar algo.-** ¿Recuerdas que teníamos que contarle a Tsunade lo nuestro?**-Anko asintió, con algo de duda.-** Pues ya no hace falta. Lo sabe.**-soltó del tirón. Ambos pararon de andar-

**-¡¿Se lo has contado?**-preguntó ella.-**¿Sin mí?**

**-No exactamente.**-dijo el peli-plata.-

**-¿No exactamente?**-se cruzó de brazos.-

**-Sasuke nos hizo un dibujo; precioso por cierto, mientras estábamos durmiendo.**-explicó con calma. Anko tenía cara de póker.-

**-¿Un dibujo? **– preguntó con calma. El del sharingan asintió. Hubo un momento de silencio-** ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Creía que era el más inteligente de tus alumnos pero resulta que solo es el menos estúpido!**-estalló la chica ante la mirada divertida del Hatake.- **¿Te hace gracia?**

**-No sé por qué te pones así. De todas formas se lo íbamos a contar, ¿no?**-dijo el Hatake.-

**-Precisamente por eso. Íbamos a contárselo y, como no lo hemos hecho antes de que se enterara, nos matará.**

**-No creo que nos mate.**-razonó en voz alta.- **No nos dejará ir de misión juntos en unas semanas y nos echará una bronca pero, tampoco es para tanto.-**volvió a ponerse a caminar. Anko lo siguió.-

**-Se nota que a ti solo te manda de misión. A mí me va a poner montañas de papeleo.**-le aseguró, gesticulando con los brazos, mientras caminaba.-

**-Bueno, será mejor dejar de pensar en ello. Especular no sirve de nada.-**con esta última frase, llegaron a casa de Kakashi.-

.

Cuando entraron, Kakashi, se fue directamente a su cuarto a cambiarse el chaleco (que estaba roto) y la máscara (que se había manchado de sangre).

.

Por su parte, Anko, estaba sola en la cocina. Si bien era cierto que había estado en casa de Kakashi más de una vez, también lo era que no se había fijado mucho en ella ya que, la mayoría de las veces, estaban muy ocupados buscando el dormitorio… Iba mirando algún detalle del apartamento, en el que antes no se había fijado. Salió de la cocina y fue al salón. Vio algo moverse y subirse al sofá. Ella levantó una ceja y fue a ver que era, kunai en mano. Cuando se asomó para ver que había en el asiento, pudo apreciar un perro.

.

**-Vaya, ¿Kakashi tiene perro?**-le preguntó en voz alta al animal, sin esperar respuesta.-

**-Sí. Y bien apuesto.**-contestó el can, sobresaltando a Anko.-

**-¡Puedes hablar!**-exclamó la peli-lila, sorprendida.-

**-Y además canto como los ángeles, guapa.**-aseguró el perrito, guiñándole un ojo. Entonces apareció Kakashi, ya cambiado de ropa.-

**-¿Pakun?**-se acercó a donde estaba Anko-

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en casa una de tus invocaciones?**-preguntó, después de suspirar.-** Creía que era un perro normal. Casi me mata del susto cuando habló.**

**-¿De qué te sorprendes?**-cuestionó el Hatake.- **Lleva la banda ninja…**

**-¡Creía que eras uno de esos frikis que visten a sus mascotas como ellos!**-dijo y le sacó la lengua.-

**-Vaya…**-se metió Pakun.-**tiene carácter, ¿eh, jefe?**

-**Y un odio latente hacia los perros que me provocan infartos.**-lo miró de forma intimidante, haciendo que Pakun agachase la cabeza, cual cachorro.-** Mucho mejor.**-sonrió victoriosa la de ojos caramelo.-

**-¿Qué haces aquí Pakun?**-preguntó el peli-plata, poniendo paz; al menos, de momento.-

**-Nada importante. Tsunade quieres veros.**

**-¿A los dos?**-inquirió, estúpidamente, el Hatake.-

**- No. Solo a vos, mi señor…**-el perro rodó los ojos.- **¿Tú qué crees, Einstein?**

**-Ya… Puedes retirarte si quieres, Pakun.**-le dio permiso Kakashi.-

**-¿Sabes qué? Prefiero quedarme aquí descansando un rato.**-dijo con cansancio Pakun-.

**-Ya veo. ¿Un camino largo, eh?**-el perro asintió.-** Bueno, te debo una Pakun.**-dijo el Hatake, sonriendo.

**- No me vendría mal un masaje en las patas…**

**-No te pases…**-advirtió el shinobi.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Iban caminando hacia Torre Hokage, con una Anko de más mal humor que de costumbre. Kakashi suspiró.<p>

.

**-Quizá nos quiere allí para otra cosa…**-dijo sin convicción.-

**-Ya claaaro, Hatake.**-dijo irónicamente una Anko con los brazos cruzados.-

**-Oh, venga. No es tan horrible.**-intentó reconfortarla.-

**-¿Sabes cuantas pilas de papeleo hay en su oficina?**-le preguntó la kunoichi. Él asintió.-** Pues adivina a quién se las va a encasquetar como venganza.**

**-Vale, vale. Lo he entendido. Pero no estés de morros, anda…**

**.**

Siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar al despacho de Tsunade. Se pararon en frente de la puerta hasta que Kakashi decidió llamar para no encontrarse una situación… incómoda.

.

**-Adelante.-**se impuso la voz de la rubia que, sabían, les esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.-

Entraron en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

**-¿Para qué querías vernos?**-preguntó el Hatake, con su habitual tono de voz.-

**-¡Ah! Sí.**-la Hokage se enderezó en su silla y miró a ambos ninjas.-** En realidad os he mandado venir para hablaros de Lin Kudow… Pero no penséis que no hablaremos de vuestra relación más adelante. De momento lo más importante es firmar la alianza con la aldea de la señorita Kudow.**

**-Y, ¿de qué nos quieres hablar?**-preguntó Kakashi.- **Si cada uno ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.**

**-Está más que claro que Lin va a por ti Kakashi…**-Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante en su silla; apoyándose en sus manos entrelazadas.- **Y no quiero que eso sea un problema.**

**-Pero es que ES un problema.**-dijo la peli-lila.-

**-Anko**-volvió a hablar la rubia.-**no me importa lo que tengas con Kakashi; no ahora. Pero no voy a permitir que la hoja se quede sin alianza porque incomodes a Lin.**

**-¿O sea que si intenta ligarse a Kakashi la tengo que dejar?**-preguntó incrédula la kunoichi.-

**-Básicamente, sí.**-durante un rato todos callaron.-** Kakashi tú debes ir a recibir a Lin a las puertas de la aldea, cuando llegue. Supongo que será muy pronto.-**

**.**

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala durante unos cuantos minutos. Luego de un rato, Tsunade, decidió romper el silencio y dio por acabada la conversación.

.

**-Podéis retiraros. Ya hablaremos del otro tema en otra ocasión.**-dicho eso, ambos ninjas, salieron del despacho (Anko, prácticamente, empujada por Kakashi, quien ponía la mano en la boca de esta para evitar que la kunoichi gritase a la Hokage).-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, ambos ninjas se toparon con Kurenai, que parecía buscar a alguien. Al verlos fue hacia ellos.<p>

.

**-Hola, chicos.**-saludó la de pelo negro.- **Anko tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de la señorita Kudow.**-dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y la arrastraba.-** Adiós, Kakashi.-**ambas kunoichis desaparecieron de la vista del Hatake antes de que pudiese decir nada.-

**-Wow, eso ha sido rápido…**-dijo el peli-plateado mientras salía hacia las puertas de la aldea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez allí pudo divisar una figura conocida: Sasuke.<p>

.

**-Llegas tarde, sensei.**-reprochó el niño, que se apoyaba contra la pared que rodeaba la villa.-

**-Si ellas no han llegado, llego temprano.**-aseguró, sonriendo.-

**-Mmmm, supongo que sí…**-admitió el Uchiha.-**¿Anko está muy cabreada?**

**-Mmmm, no sé que decirte. Da igual en que medida esté cabreada; si lo está, es peligrosa.**-razonó en voz alta. El niño rió.-

**-También es verdad…**-dijo separándose de la pared.-** Hay que llevarlas donde Tsunade, ¿no?**-preguntó el gennin.-

**-Sí. Y supongo que, después, habrá que enseñarles la villa.**

**.**

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, pudieron ver acercarse a un grupo, bastante numeroso, de gente.

.

**-"Escoltas"**-ambos ninjas pensaron de inmediato.-

.

El grupo de fue acercando hasta estar a la altura de los ninjas.-

.

**-Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha, supongo.**-uno de los hombres dijo.-

**-Los mismos.**-fue el Hatake quien habló. Tan pronto abrió la boca, dos hombres fueron empujados, dando paso a Lin.-

**-¡Kakashi! Un placer volver a verte.**-exclamó, mientras se tiraba a abrazar al shinobi; él se limito a apartarla.-

**-¿Cree que es apropiado que me abrace de esa manera?**-inquirió el peli-plata.-

**-No creo que seas el mejor para decirme que es apropiado y que no, ¿no crees?**-le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta.-

.

De repente se oyó la voz de Sasuke:

.

**-A mí también me encantaría seguir charlando pero, teniendo en cuenta que ni se ha percatado de mi humilde presencia, ¿que tal si continuamos? Todavía tenemos que ir donde Tsunade.**-dijo el niño.-

**-¡Oh, tú!**-dijo repentinamente Lin.-** Te voy a presentar a mi sobrina: Yumi.**-entonces salió de detrás de un escolta una niña de ojos azules, con el pelo del mismo color que Sasuke, largo (por lo que calculó Sasuke, hasta la mitad de la espalda) y apartado hacia delante por el lado izquierdo.

.

La chica se acercó y, al ver al Uchiha, le sonrió. El gennin, se limitó a asentir a modo de saludo y, después de murmurar un "Sasuke" a modo de presentación, los 4 salieron al encuentro de Tsunade, mientras los escoltas se marchaban.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade después de caminar unos 15 minutos. Durante todo el camino Lin y Yumi, habían estado hablando entre sí, lanzando miraditas de vez en cuando a sus respectivos guardaespaldas.<p>

.

Kakashi tocó en la puerta de la Hokage y, tras un "adelante", todos entraron.

.

**-¡Oh! Ya estáis aquí.-**la rubia se levantó y saludó a ambas chicas.-**Es un placer veros.**

**-Lo mismo te digo, Tsunade.**-respondió cortésmente Lin.

**-"Es increíble que pueda ser respetuosa"**-se les pasó por la mente a Sasuke y su maestro.-

**-Si no os importa, ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupada pero, esos dos de ahí, os pueden ir enseñando nuestra villa.**-propuso la quinta.-

**-Estaremos encantadas de que así sea.**-respondió mientras se giraba.**-**

**-Por cierto Lin.**-volvió a interrumpir la de ojos castaños.-** Haremos un pequeño festejo, por vuestra llegada. Solo dime cuando lo quieres y se hará.**

**-No importa cuando.**-aseguró la de pelo castaño, y miró a Kakashi-** Estoy segura de que me lo pasaré divinamente.**

Salieron del despacho en silencio y, una vez con la puerta cerrada, Lin habló:

**-Oye, Kakashi,-**empezó a decir.-**este niño,**-señaló a Sasuke-**¿nos va a acompañar todo el rato?**

**-¿Este niño?**-preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha-** ¿Sabes acaso cómo me llamo?**-Yumi, rió al ver al portador del sharingan y Lin no respondió.

**-Pues**-comenzó Kakashi-**teniendo en cuenta que tiene que acompañar a tu sobrina; sí.**

**-Mmmm, algo me dice que Yumi no tendrá ningún problema en estar un tiempo a solas con él.**

**-No es por nada pero, ¿sabe que nuestros servicios no incluyen sexo? Al menos no sin un plus.**-dijo Sasuke ante la expresión de horror de su maestro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante falta de respeto?

.

Para sorpresa del jounin, la Kudow rió.

.

**-Tú alumno es tan impertinente como tú, Hatake-**lo miró y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.-** eres un niño muy mono.**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que haces.**-advirtió el Uchiha.-** Soy muy mono, pero no te conviene que me coja un berrinche…**

**-Sasuke…**-su maestro le lanzó una mirada de muerte.-** Ten un poco más de respeto.-**

**-¡Ay, la hostia!**-gritó el chico.-** ¿Dónde estaba el respeto cuando le dijiste:**_** "no me gusta que me dé lecciones de moralidad alguien que enseña las tetas delante de niños de ocho años"?**_

**-¡No es lo mismo!**-respondió en el mismo tono el shinobi mayor.-** En aquel momento no sabía que la volvería a ver. Y no eran lecciones de moralidad; eran de conducta.**-le corrigió.-

**.**

La discusión se extendió unos minutos mientras, Lin y Yumi, miraban divertidas la escena.

.

**-Te dije que te iban a gustar.**-le dijo la mujer a su sobrina.-

**-Y que lo digas, tía. Y que lo digas…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Nos separaremos en grupos de dos personas y haremos turnos de 3 horas, ¿de acuerdo?<strong>-ordenó Asuma a todos los encargado de vigilar el perímetro de la villa. Todo el mundo asintió y se colocó en donde le correspondía.-

.

Una peli-lila, se sentó en el muro en el que, media hora antes, se había apoyado Sasuke. Entonces, alguien se le acercó.

.

**-Anko, ¿te vienes conmigo a hacer el turno?**-preguntó Kurenai.-

**-Vaya, creí que ibas a ir con Asuma.**-le dijo en tono pícaro. Kurenai se sonrojó-

**-Mmmm, no. Prefiero ir contigo.**-dijo, sentándose al lado de la Mitarashi.- **¿Sigues preocupada por Lin?**

**-Digamos que no me acaba de agradar la idea.**-contestó, aún algo cabreada.**-Y, aún encima, no puedo hacer nada por orden de Tsunade.**-escupió la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Venga, no te preocupes. Incluso yo sé que Kakashi es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no jugar contigo. Sería un suicidio.**-dijo la Yuhi, sacándole una sonrisa a su compañera.

**-Eso espero.**-respondió la kunoichi.**- Será mejor hacer la ronda, ¿no?**-acto seguido, se levantó, junto con Kurenai y empezaron a caminar alrededor del muro e, incluso, internándose en el bosque.-

**-Pero, al menos, Tsunade podría haberme dejado fuera del escuadrón de vigilancia.**-murmuró Anko.-** Esto es como si le dices a Spiderman que Mary Jane está tonteando con el Duende verde…Sabes que va a haber follón.**-Kurenai sonrió ante el comentario.-

**-Al menos, no tienes que verla delante.**-dijo la de ojos rojos.-

**-Mmmm, supongo que tienes razón. Pero, no me gusta nada…**

-**Uuuh, ¿Anko Mitarashi celosa?**-preguntó para molestar Kurenai.-** No esperaba verlo nunca.**

**-No sigas por ahí Yuhi…**-advirtió.-

**-No me puedo creer que estés celosa de alguien a quién nunca en tu vida has visto. Y menos aún cuando se trata de una misión…**

**-Kurenai, te la estás jugando.**

**-Cuando me decían que Kakashi iba a acabar pegándose a una mujer las 24 horas, no me imaginaba esto…**-fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Anko se abalanzó sobre su compañera de piso y, tras unos cuantos minutos de forcejeo, consiguió atarle las manos (a la espalda) y los pies.

**-Venga Anko, suéltame ya.**-pidió la peli-negra.-

**-No. Lo que has hecho es como poner un Burguer King en Irak.**

**-Una tontería, ya lo sé…**

-**¿Tontería?**-preguntó la peli-lila.-** Yo iba a decir provocar por provocar, pero lo tuyo también vale.**

**.**

Justo en ese momento apareció Asuma. Al ver a Kurenai atada, dio por hecho que alguien había atacado a ambas jounins.

.

**-Chicas, ¿estáis bien? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?**-preguntaba mientras desataba a Kurenai.-

**-¡Eh!**-se quejó Anko.-** ¡Lo la desates aún!**

**-¡¿La has atacado tú?-**cuestionó, incrédulo.-

**-¡Hala! Como os gusta exagerar las cosas.**-dijo la Mitarashi.-** No la he atacado, la he atado. Te sobra el "ca" del medio.**

**-¡Anko, es tu compañera!**-gritó Asuma, una vez liberada Kurenai.-

**-Y por eso solo la he atado.**-se defendió.-** Si llega a ser otra persona, no podría contar su versión…**

**-Me da igual lo que haya pasado,**-empezó el de la barba.-**¡no puedes atar a una compañera; menos aún en una misión!**

**-¡Te pones de su parte porque hace unos días te tumbé de un rodillazo!**-le escupió para después, sacarle la lengua. Kurenai y Asuma se miraron y rieron-

**-Anda, volved al trabajo. Y, por favor, dejad las peleas para después.-**les pidió mientras sacaba un cigarro.-

**-Para que sea una pelea tiene que haber un rival…**-dijo Anko, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kurenai lo oyera y le diera una mirada fulminante.- **Con esto estamos en paz, Kure.**-le dijo sonriendo. La Yuhi solo pudo negar con la cabeza, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.-

**-Tú no cambias, ¿eh?**-le preguntó, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.-

**-Sabes que te encanto tal y como soy.**-la peli-lila le guiñó un ojo.-

.

Ambas volvieron a patrullar por la zona tranquilamente. Les quedaban un par de horas de turno y era mejor llevarse bien.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi y Sasuke, se pasaron el resto del día enseñándoles a Lin y Yumi las partes más destacadas de la aldea: las cabezas de los Hokages, el monumento a los caídos, locales de ocio, restaurantes,…<p>

Ambos estaban ya cansados de andar a vueltas por la villa y decidieron que era hora de llevar a las chicas junto a Tsunade. Luego sería la rubia la que se encargaría de darles un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

.

**-Será mejor que vayamos donde Tsunade-sama.**-dijo Sasuke.-

**-¿Tan pronto?**-preguntó Yumi.-

**-¿Pronto? Ya son las nueve.**-intervino Kakashi.-

**-Es pronto para los niños, pero nosotros podemos quedarnos un rato más, ¿no?**-inquirió coquetamente Lin, a la par que se aferraba al brazo del jounin.-

**-No.**-contestó simplemente el Hatake.-** Yo me voy a cenar y, luego a dormir.-**

**.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse al despacho de Tsunade. Mientras iban de camino, pudieron ver a tres personas que conocían muy bien: Anko, Kurenai y Asuma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fin! ¡Terminé, terminé, terminé! Ya echaba de menos publicar algo por aquí. Siento la tardanza, pero, ya se sabe, más vale tarde que nunca… xD<strong>

**Gracias por leer, en especial, por supuesto, a los que dejan reviews. En el último cap fue:**

_**Natsumi Anko**_**: una vez más, gracias por seguir la historia y por molestarte en dejar un review. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo y me cuesta más escribir pero como que me "llamo" Averno que voy a terminar este fic. ;) En fin, de nuevo gracias :)**

**_Averno#10_**


End file.
